


Warrior Nature

by Brenda



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eomer loves the battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warrior Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in February of 2004 for [this drabble challenge](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/174033.html).

There's nothing quite as satisfying as the hunt.

Eomer loves this moment more than almost any other. Loves the way time slows, becomes infinite, just before the call to arms. Loves the rapid beating of his heart under battle-worn armor. Loves the heady rush of blood that flows fast through his veins as he gives the command to fire.

Eomer loves being a warrior, even more than he loves being a king. He feels fortunate that these raids give him a chance to indulge his greatest pleasure. And, smiling at Aragorn – private, intimate, hinting at pleasures to come – his second.


End file.
